<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SH】鳕和鳕和鳕 by BellatheDelusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168662">【SH】鳕和鳕和鳕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatheDelusion/pseuds/BellatheDelusion'>BellatheDelusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatheDelusion/pseuds/BellatheDelusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这里先交代一下：<br/>刺客鳕（去里斯本拿神器的时间线）<br/>圣殿鳕（和平背景已叛变）<br/>中年鳕（大团长死后的时间线）<br/>其实这是平行宇宙穿越哒</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这里先交代一下：<br/>刺客鳕（去里斯本拿神器的时间线）<br/>圣殿鳕（和平背景已叛变）<br/>中年鳕（大团长死后的时间线）<br/>其实这是平行宇宙穿越哒</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谢伊今天真的见鬼了。</p><p> </p><p>早上还没什么异样，偏偏做任务时一个肌无力从树上掉了下去，和一个小兵打架的时候又突然手脚发软被人砍到了，这几乎可以称为寇马克大师黑历史上第三尴尬的事。</p><p> </p><p>不对劲的是这次被砍的疼痛来的异常猛烈，发出地竟然是他的头部而不是被砍到的肩膀，金光一团一团地在眼前炸成烟花，他捂着眼睛连连后退，甚至怀疑自己是不是裂开了。这么好的机会，却没有人趁此解决他，谢伊试探性地睁开眼，等待视力恢复的同时头痛也随之消失，他第一时间检查肩膀，除了衣服破了个口子之外没有伤口。他抬头对上另外两双视线，傻眼了。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊面前出现了两个和他长的一模一样的人，也正在盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>“卧槽——————————————————”</p><p> </p><p>几乎是同时，三个人拔出腰间的两把枪指向另外两个人。谢伊虽然是一个铁骨铮铮的汉子，这个时候也吓得脸都白了。他右手边的那个家伙长的极像他还在做刺客时的样子，而左手边那个人却和他现在几乎相同，但从鬓角的白发看起来都可以当他爸了。</p><p> </p><p>天杀的洞察之父这是什么情况？</p><p> </p><p>海尔森把手中拽着的法国兵的脑袋狠狠地往旁边的墙壁上一撞，快步往这边跑来，看清现场以后他也愣在原地。两个谢伊外加一个刺客？一时间他竟忘了自己为什么要过来。</p><p> </p><p>这幅静止的油画保持了有近五分钟，直到营地深处又传来铃铛的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“我建议我们先杀出去。”看起来年长一些的“谢伊”把对准谢伊的枪口移开，精准地让旁边一个法国兵的脑袋开了花，他甚至没有仔细去瞄准，仅凭眼角的余光便确定了敌人的位置。</p><p> </p><p>“附议。”谢伊收起枪支，捡起先前落地的长短刀冲向人群。那个小刺客也弹出双袖剑紧跟其后，但他的表情一点都不好看。</p><p> </p><p>解决一群法国兵并不难，更别提他们现在有了两位“盟友”。谢伊这么想着，一套连击解决面前这个法国小子。他还是想不通究竟发生了什么，突然出现的长相和他一模一样的人，以及那道金光，这个该死的世界到底怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>“喂，”右边的年长者抬手就是一绳镖，插进偷溜到谢伊面前准备攻击的小兵的喉咙，“打架的时候别神游。”他又轻松地举起右手的武器挡下冲向自己的刀刃，但眼睛依旧在往这边看，补充道：“你以后学到这个的。”语气就像在教育他的儿子。</p><p> </p><p>“是……”谢伊只好专心于眼前的战斗，却无法抑制自己偷偷看向右边。那个人的招式和自己无异，但是更精准，更老练，更无情。如果对上他，谢伊不敢保证他们会打平手。那会是我以后的样子吗？他这样想着。</p><p> </p><p>而他的头转向左边时，不偏不倚和来自刺客的双眼对上了。年轻的刺客随即瞪了他一眼，然后把被发现的尴尬全部化作砍向敌人的力道，狠狠地劈开一个法国兵的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>很快这一片的敌人就被清空了，海尔森基本上没出手。“我想我们该回程了。”他提议，手中的剑一挑钩起法国兵官的尸体腰间的钥匙，甩给谢伊。对方心领神会，接过钥匙转身窜上树去搜刮，跳跃时特地做了个花哨的转身投来担忧的一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>“那么……”海尔森看向剩下的两个人，“两位先生，怎么称呼？”他努力忽视那个年长的“谢伊”让他颇不舒服的目光，直勾勾的简直像盯着一只猎物。 </p><p> </p><p>“谢伊•帕特里克•寇马克。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻的刺客回道，语气里有一丝明显可听的鄙夷，似乎对眼前这两个圣殿骑士充满戒心，但又不敢轻举妄动。闻言海尔森有些惊讶，他很难想象这么一个胡子拉碴，头发乱得像干草堆的年轻人也是谢伊，难道……他转头看向另一个，年龄明显更大的人，眯了眯眼：“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>对方才意识到这是针对自己发出的问话，仔细地用刚刚的眼神又盯着海尔森看了会儿，这才说：“和他一样。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这家伙也是谢伊，就连那种过于炽烈的眼神也和某个天天晚上发情的下属相同。</p><p> </p><p>恰好这个节骨眼上谢伊回来了，他从树上一跃而下，钻进树叶堆又翻了出来，小跑到海尔森跟前：“sir，物资都搬上去了。莫琳根随时可以回程。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好。先登船吧，先生们。”海尔森背着手往营地的出口走去，幸好这些法国人的脑子里有门的概念，不然谢伊又要照顾不会爬树的大团长用迫击炮轰一个出来。刺客听到莫琳根后一激灵，左顾右盼终于在一处木墙上方发现了在风中飘扬的红帆，以及上面刺眼的十字旗帜。“嘿，你对我的姑娘做了什么你这个圣殿的走狗！”他冲上前揪住谢伊的领子，恶狠狠地质问。经过一年多的和平相处，再听到“走狗”这个词还是让人不舒服，但谢伊只是皱了皱眉，打量这个年轻人。简直和以前的他一模一样，浑身上下都泛滥着对船的占有欲。于是谢伊抬起脚将人踹开：“这是‘我’的姑娘，小子。不出意外的话，你迟早也会成为‘圣殿的走狗’。”</p><p> </p><p>刺客在地上踉跄了几下，被旁边的年长者扶住，他一直像个看小孩子打架的大人一样无动于衷，嘴角难以捉摸地上扬。“你少骗人了！”年轻人看起来像是受到了侮辱，手臂用力一挥甩开了旁人的帮助，“我怎么会……”“背叛”还没有说出口，他便被一个手刀击晕。年长者把他扛到肩上，抬头看着谢伊。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”谢伊暗自庆幸这家伙终于闭嘴了，他可没时间和年轻的自己开一场关于信仰的辩论赛，圣殿和刺客都和平共处快两年了。那个年长的自己在谢伊心中的地位不知不觉提高了一些，也许可以从他身上了解些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想事情的具体情况我们都有猜测了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruu——”</p><p> </p><p>“可是这也太离奇了吧，突然一下见到老的自己和年轻的自己什么的。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruuuuuu——”</p><p> </p><p>“小子，我可没你说的那么老。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu————”</p><p> </p><p>“安分点。”年长者一脚踹翻刺客坐的椅子，眼看他就要倒在地上，另一只脚伸出来，稳稳地让椅腿和地面保持45度倾斜。“别，他应该是我们年轻的时候，对他好点。”谢伊踩着椅子边，时不时伸伸腿晃几下引来小刺客一个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“有道理。”先前的脚又踩上另一条椅腿往一旁歪了歪，在刺客惊恐的眼神下让这可怜的木制椅子仅有一条腿的一个角和地面接触。被迫处于随便动一动就会倒地的不平衡状态下的小刺客放弃了所有挣扎，选择在两个年长的自己之间装死。</p><p> </p><p>海尔森推门进来，正好目睹了这场闹剧的尾声，但他没管，只是走到办公桌前：“谢伊，让他说话。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他就看见两只手同时向绑住嘴的布条伸去，很愉快地撞到了一起。</p><p> </p><p>两个谢伊抬头看向对方，场面一度十分尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“这样不行。”“很明显。”</p><p> </p><p>“必须找个办法区分你们三个，如果你们都是谢伊的话。”海尔森无奈扶额，“谢伊。帕特里克。寇马克。”他的手一次指过他的谢伊，刺客，和那个年长的谢伊。很蠢，但是很效率，这也是他目前能想到的唯一的办法。被点到的人基本没有异议，刺客有，但他说不出来，只能不断发出“唔唔唔”的怪叫外加扭动被结结实实绑住的身体。海尔森又下了一次命令：“谢伊，让他说。”下属照办了。寇马克条件反射地伸出手，但在半路自己停住，讪讪地缩了回去。刚把嘴里的布条拿走，帕特里克就开骂了：“wdnmd你们几个圣殿快松开我！”</p><p> </p><p>“好的。”谢伊把脚收回去，椅子“嘭”的一声倒地，瞬间帕特里克便消失在海尔森的视野里——他倒在了办公桌后面。刺客努力将脑壳往上歪躲开地面的亲密接触，然后开始疯狂扭动：“放开我你们这群混蛋（;≥皿≤）！”他就像一条脱了水的鱼，不断用椅子拍打地面。寇马克大概是嫌吵了，一脚踩住在椅边，俯下身贴近他：“再动你就等着在大西洋里喂鱼。”他把从刺客身上卸下的袖剑放在对方眼前晃悠，引来了无数个低声的“操你妈”。</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”海尔森拍拍手示意他们停下，“这么说来，你们都是谢伊？”他好奇地打量起寇马克：“衣服不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“法国流行。”寇马克理了理领子，“至少十几年后会的，巴黎这个地方几乎天天都有无数个变化。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊一听来了兴致，也许是一个航海家天生的好奇心：“你是从未来来的？这么说我以后会去法国？”对方点头，然后便不再说话，似乎不想继续这个话题。海尔森见他的目光又回到了自己身上，也干脆继续自己的打探：“先就要紧事谈，谢伊，我们需要弄清楚这一切的缘由，方便的话，这小子还是送给阿基里斯更好。”</p><p> </p><p>“那样最好！我才不要在圣殿骑士堆里呆着。”帕特里克努力用手指勾住绳子拉扯，想自己松绑，“还有我才不相信你们两个是本大爷，我怎么可能会成为圣殿骑士！”</p><p> </p><p>真是单纯的令人发笑，被提到的两个人同时冷哼一声，都不想承认自己以前有这么盲目地相信兄弟会。谢伊双手抱胸，讽刺地问道：“你是不是还没去过里斯本？”</p><p> </p><p>“巧了你大爷我来之前正好在里斯本，再晚一点我就可以拿到神器了。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话旁边两个圣殿像炸了毛的猫一样几乎跳起来，寇马克甚至急得在刺客的屁股上踹了一脚。“你千万别tm动它！”两个人同时吼道，把海尔森都吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，听着，小子，我不管你会不会回到你该待的地方去，”谢伊指着帕特里克的鼻子大吼，“但你要是回去了就绝对不能碰那个该死的多角体或者随便你管叫它什么，要不然你会后悔一辈子的！”</p><p> </p><p>小刺客似乎被他语气里的严肃和愤怒吓到了，缩了缩脖子想躲开那根手指：“可是我的导师说那是一个伊甸碎片，一件威力极大的武器……”</p><p> </p><p>“阿基里斯骗了你，小鬼。”寇马克把他从地上拽起来。虽然反应没有谢伊那么激烈，但二十多年下来他仍然无法释怀，谢伊说的没错，里斯本大地震是一辈子的伤，就算痊愈也会留下红色的疤让你永远带着罪恶感活下去。看着帕特里克就像看着当年的自己，寇马克觉得好笑，又无法阻止自己去憎恨，去怜悯他，就像对待一个未经世事的孩子。谢伊也有相同的感觉，尽管更多的是想一巴掌抽死这个毛头小子。两个谢伊无数次设想过回到过去阻止自己拿走里斯本的碎片，现在这个机会正摆在他们眼前。</p><p> </p><p>不能再让更多的无辜之人为自己的愚蠢付出生命。</p><p> </p><p>“你未来生活中会发生的事，我和他都比你清楚的多，所以，乖乖听话，明白吗？”寇马克的语气又缓和了一点，听上去像是在哄小孩。他看见刺客似懂非懂地向他点头，便用袖剑给人松了绑。</p><p> </p><p>海尔森看着沉默的三个人，叹了口气：“至少我们知道帕特里克在来之前和伊甸碎片接触过。”他走上前握住谢伊的手。里斯本大地震他专门派人去调查过，知道那里有个地下神殿，也通过谢伊知道了那个伊甸碎片的作用。他能理解这个男人的悲伤，也知道该怎样安抚。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊抬头和他对视，露出一个苦涩的笑容，然后便发觉旁边刺来了两道犀利的目光。看什么看没见过人谈恋爱啊，他转头瞪着帕特里克和寇马克。前者“卧槽你俩有一腿”的表情在意料之中，而后者的脸上他则读出了……“羡慕”？</p><p> </p><p>“那寇马克呢？”</p><p> </p><p>圣殿骑士把手一摊：“我面前放着那个盒子。”</p><p> </p><p>闻言其余人先是一愣，然后突然明白“那个盒子”是哪个盒子。看来两位不速之客到来的原因他们已经摸得差不多了，但这似乎不能解决他们该如何回去，谁知道再接触一次神器是会把他们送走还是再送来一个不知道什么时候的谢伊？</p><p> </p><p>“船长，风向开始变化了。”这时吉斯特推门进来报告，“你得上去掌舵，不然莫琳根就不知道会漂去哪里了。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白了。”谢伊起身向海尔森点点头，然后朝门口走去。“家庭聚会？”吉斯特等他走近后打趣，锤了下他的肩膀。“去你的吧吉斯特。”对方笑着锤回去，刚刚眉间的乌云一扫而光。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！我也去！你让我开会儿船好不好？”帕特里克冲上去，“噌噌噌”跑上甲板。</p><p> </p><p>“臭小子下来！别动我的姑娘！”</p><p> </p><p>海尔森低着头感叹下属的幼稚，旁边的寇马克却冷不丁开口：“其实我刚刚……藏了些东西没说。”</p><p> </p><p>大团长迅速转身面向对方，但是熟悉的嗓音入耳没能让他完成把手放在剑柄上这个本该接上的动作，寇马克的相貌和声音实在无法在他心中激起警觉，尽管他有一个陌生的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>对方看到他的反应竟然笑了出来，这是一个悲伤的笑容。“别紧张，sir。”寇马克慢悠悠地站起来，“至少我没有骗你们。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句熟悉无比的“sir”让海尔森有点恍惚，发现自己已经无法否认面前这个人是谢伊，或者曾经是谢伊。“来这里之前，你究竟在做什么？”他厉声问道。</p><p> </p><p>寇马克沉默了，脸上的笑意瞬间消失，他似乎感觉到那处旧伤自己撕裂开，一滴又一滴往下滴血，在他的靴子前汇成水洼。</p><p> </p><p>“我在你的墓前，”他的声音很小，像是从远方飘来的。</p><p> </p><p>“你的儿子杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>说完寇马克便急忙推门出去，好像船长室是一间着火的屋子，再多待一秒就会被炙热的火焰吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>海尔森无法抑制地瞪大瞳孔，甚至没有去拦住仓皇离开的人影。</p><p> </p><p>康纳？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谢伊庆幸吉斯特喊他出来掌舵的时候已经快到纽约了，不然他怕是要听帕特里克在他耳边嚷嚷着要开船听到狂暴。所以在靠岸时他毫不留情地把抓着绳子要溜的刺客推下水然后自己荡上栈桥，寇马克直接从瞭望台上跳下——鬼知道他什么时候上去的——然后把快爬上来的帕特里克又踢下水。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！我差点被莫琳根挤成碎片。”刺客再上来时特别不爽，湿漉漉地就往谢伊身上扑，对方扭腰躲开，然后两人就开始你追我赶地绕着寇马克转圈，被年长者在每人头上扣了一个爆栗。<br/>
“不过相处半天不到，我看你的智商已经降到和你的小兄弟一个水平了。”海尔森在他们后面下的船，背着手走过来摸摸谢伊的头，“把他们安顿好，阿森纳堡可没有多余的房间。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，sir。”谢伊心里已经在盘算把他们往哪个仓库丢了。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上……来我办公室一趟。”说完海尔森转身先行离开，不过谢伊依然看见了他泛红的脸颊，嘴角不禁微微上扬。</p><p> </p><p>啊，受不了。寇马克翻了个白眼，发誓自己当年和他的大团长绝对不会这么明目张胆地腻歪。他熟门熟路地拎着帕特里克往谢伊的卧室走去，路过那个还在傻笑的后辈时也没忘记往他头上锤一下。谢伊浑身一颤，转身跟紧他们以免这两个人对他的房间动手动脚。</p><p> </p><p>“今天我出去睡，这间屋子让给你们。”进门之后谢伊说道，现在纽约正值春天，气温适宜，莫琳根上也不会冷到哪去（当然最好的情况是大团长卧室）。</p><p> </p><p>“你这待遇也太好了吧。”刺客在他的武器架上乱摸，上下打量衣柜中的几件大衣，“我看看……这件不错。”刺客拿出杀手套打量着，撩起披风仔细观察里面的衣服：“很帅耶，如果花纹改成刺客的标志就更好了。”他翻了一番又发现了一套和他身上一模一样的刺客服，安静地躺在柜子最底层。帕特里克转头看向谢伊，对方点点头，刺客便跑进里屋把湿衣服换下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是把它留下来了，”寇马克蹲在壁炉前面生火，“我的那件早就烧了。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许我只是忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许。”年长者跟着他念道。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊突然发现了自己和寇马克之间的间隙，准确来说，是鸿沟。他能很轻易的猜到刺客在想什么，有时却看不透同为一人的寇马克，例如这个家伙在大春天下午生火的举动。</p><p> </p><p>“这里不一样吧。”不知道从哪摸出一根小树枝逗弄炉火的寇马克突然问道，眼睛仍然盯着跳动的火焰。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”谢伊掐灭自己游到天边的神思，看向现在看上去不仅幼稚甚至还有点可爱的年长者。帕特里克换好衣服，跑过来盘腿坐下，借着壁炉烘干手里潮湿的布料。</p><p> </p><p>“你没有一直绑住这个小子或者直接把他扔进大西洋里，如果是我就会这样干。”他把熏得焦黑的树枝抽出来，怼了怼帕特里克的脸，气得刺客一巴掌扇过去，扇空了。</p><p> </p><p>屋子的主人右手握拳往张开的左手心一锤：“对了，还要给你们两个说一下我们这儿的规矩。”他看着两个缩在壁炉前的人转过身来，好奇地盯着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“首先，不管你们有多看不爽大街上那些穿着橙色制服的家伙或者带着十字的人们（他特地撇了一眼帕特里克），都不能动手。”谢伊伸出一根手指，很郑重地摆了摆，“圣殿骑士和刺客在差不多两年前达成了和平协议，幸好这两年没出什么大问题，你们别把这个局面给端了再屁股一扭各回各家到时候人都找不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“我有点惊讶。”尽管心中觉得开什么北大西洋玩笑教团和兄弟会能议和，寇马克也只是发表一下自己的观点，顺手合上帕特里克掉下来的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>（刺客举起右手。</p><p> </p><p>“说。”谢伊点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那个超级嘴臭的法国人呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“往死里打。”）</p><p> </p><p>“这几天你们就先留在这里，喂，尤其是你，”谢伊特地看向刺客，“不要随便乱跑，这里不是你的纽约。”</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克明显很不服气，但是介于两个人同时盯着他施压也就罢了。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊又和他们交代了一通废话，一边说还一边往窗外望，等到太阳几乎钻入地平线，码头亮起灯时他不再瞎扯。顺手将烛台都点起来，他便将这个卧室的使用权托付给寇马克，自己溜了。</p><p> </p><p>年长者猜到了这人走这么急是为了做什么，无奈的叹气，从办公桌右边从上往下数第三个抽屉里掏出一个鼓鼓的钱袋，然后拍了下帕特里克的脑袋：“衣服干了吗？走，去酒馆。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊出门，转身跑到靠海那面的一个窗户前，向上一跃把住边框，再顺着这面墙向上爬，翻上大开的窗口突然听到枪支被抽出的声音——</p><p> </p><p>“下。次。走。门。”海尔森拿枪指着双手举起的他，一字一句地说。</p><p> </p><p>“好的sir……”谢伊试探性地往屋内迈了一条腿，随后整个人进来。海尔森把枪收好，拿回到桌子后面坐下：“接下来的目标只剩下一个堡垒，给你三天时间，三天后我们去攻打那些法国人。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实sir你完全不需要跟过来……”</p><p> </p><p>“我一个人留在阿森纳堡也没事做，不如去监督下属。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊没再吱声，这句话简直就是海尔森•肯威版的“你不在我会很无聊”。</p><p> </p><p>“你和你的两位兄弟相处如何？”海尔森端起红茶，抿了一口。</p><p> </p><p>“还不错，有些重要的事我跟他们交代过了。”谢伊走近一些，依然立正站着。</p><p> </p><p>对方瞥他一眼，但没有对距离的拉近表示异议，接着问他：“你觉得他们留在这里可行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然他们不属于这个世界，但目前为止也没有大问题，不如就让他们一直留下，这也算补充战力。”</p><p> </p><p>不错，海尔森想，补充战力这一点确实是个好处。粗略看来两个不同时期的谢伊穿越过来是因为在同一时间触碰了伊甸圣器，如果追根揭底探索下去有可能发现前往其他世界的办法，这不妨成为教团的研究目标，但风险过大。而且，从两个人出现到现在才一天不到。</p><p> </p><p>“那sir，您叫我来还有什么事吗？”谢伊问，打断了他的思考。</p><p> </p><p>探索自然真理的问题还是丢给科学家吧，海尔森没说话，招招手让他走进。于是谢伊缓步来到大团长的办公桌后——只有他和康纳可以踏入的领域。海尔森将三角帽脱下放在桌上，起身拉着谢伊的领子吻他。</p><p> </p><p>“最近这么忙……很久没和你独处了。”一吻结束海尔森埋在对方肩头，闷闷地飘出来一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“今天早上不算吗？”谢伊亲吻他的鬓角和耳朵，笑着问。</p><p> </p><p>大团长抬头，露出一个嘲讽的表情：“是啊，早上听你的大副谈天说地，下午杀进满是法国佬的营地里又带了两个旅行家回来，多么热闹的‘独处’。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……”</p><p> </p><p>海尔森冷笑一声，双手环上对方的脖子，凑近谢伊耳边：“今晚留下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“不胜荣幸。”对方的手在他腰间逗留，摸着摸着就往下伸了，但试图探进衣裤的手被面带怒色的大团长打断。海尔森捏住下属的半边脸皮往外拽：“我是让你今晚来陪我不是来睡我！”</p><p> </p><p>“有什么区……”</p><p> </p><p>“区。别。就。是。”他加重手上的力道，“你工资想拿四位数还是一位数？”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊疼得呲牙咧嘴，“嘶嘶”地吸着凉气：“sir我……我错了疼疼疼……”</p><p> </p><p>切，海尔森松手。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实……有点担心寇马克。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊双手枕在脑后，转头看向大团长。对方还未准备就寝，手上捧着一本书，注意到他的视线之后便接着说：“他不太对劲。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许他只是羡慕我们，而他的大团长不在身边？”谢伊坐起来，握住对方微凉的手腕。这显然是合理的，但海尔森想讲的不是这个。</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，他的经历。”他将寇马克瞒下的部分告诉谢伊，刻意将康纳替换成一个刺客。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊的表情一下子严肃起来：“你认为这是一个预言吗？可是在寇马克那里兄弟会和我们还是敌对的，在这里不可能发生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是在担心。”海尔森把书合起来放在床头，他并不畏惧死亡，但不敢去想自己和康纳有一天又会刀剑相向，而作为父亲，他肯定会第一个心软，“希望你是对的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不说了，好吗？”谢伊把他拥入怀中抱着，轻轻抚摸他的后背，“我们不谈这个。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>两人一同躺下，分享今天最后一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>（“我这几天晚上都留下来行吗？”“……随便你。”）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海尔森漫步在纽约的街头。</p><p> </p><p>这些年的变故太多，先不说突然冒出来的儿子，教团与兄弟会议和——这里面当然有康纳的功劳，匪帮失去了兄弟会的支持，自己四分五裂开始造反，只不过这次有刺客的协助，剿灭他们比原先要轻松许多。但他们还是低估了匪兵的数量，在大范围大力度的围剿行动过后竟然还有小部分可以苟延残喘。尤其当海尔森转过街角撞见一群匪兵之后更是觉得这些流氓就像纽约的老鼠一样苟活能力极强。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就被人追着原路返回跑了一遍自己走过的道路，不是打不过，大白天的他不想在街上大开杀戒，这附近英兵驻扎较多，被看见就更不好了。原本他想着拐几个弯甩开他们就好，结果这群匪兵似乎把敌对关系上升到私人恩怨，对他紧追不舍。海尔森只好去找掩体，这时他突然被一个力度猛拽住！</p><p> </p><p>黑暗降临，关门声让他意识到自己被人拉进了掩体。海尔森想要挣扎却听见熟悉的声音从耳旁发出：“别动。”这一声些许带着命令的意味，又低又沉，吐息喷进耳朵让他不禁抖了一下，这时他意识到自己被一个男人圈在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>这处掩体比较老旧了，微光从木板中央的缝隙钻进来，打在旁人发白的鬓角上。海尔森的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，起先他以为那人是谢伊，后来却发现是寇马克。</p><p> </p><p>“放手。”他小声喊道，想推开寇马克放在他肩膀上的手却被按住。“他们还没走远。”对方这样回答，略微推开门往外窥探，有意无意让自己的胳膊环在海尔森的身体上。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么会在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“找个安静点的地方待着，”海尔森感觉对方好像耸了耸肩，“你家那位又和帕特里克打起来了，你不知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我又不是保姆。”他听到这句话突然有了一种背着恋人搞外遇的羞耻感，转动肩膀想从怀抱中钻出来。寇马克放开他，但是本来空间就不大的掩体一下子被塞进两个成年男性，海尔森的半边身子只能和另外一具躯体接触。被冒犯的恼怒感让寇马克在他心中的评价低了不少，海尔森推开门想出去又被人拉回去。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底想做什么？”他不管周围的人会不会听见，直接喊了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“嘘。”寇马克毫无征兆地抚上他的脸，海尔森想躲却让后脑勺撞到了木墙，对方逼近彻底将他锁在怀里，就像谢伊多次做过的那样。简直无可理喻，他气得想要拔出枪来直接把人打死，不仅因为这家伙明知道他和谢伊的关系却仍然如此冒犯，还在于他的动作、声音、相貌和身材都跟谢伊一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉，但请让我看看你，”对方用几乎是在恳求的语气，脸上的那只手开始慢慢的抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>“我已经整整五年没有看见你的脸了，sir。</p><p> </p><p>“我好想你，这五年我一直在忏悔为什么那个时候我偏偏不在。如果我能早点回来……”</p><p> </p><p>寇马克温热的吐息喷在脸上，明明是对其他人的告白，海尔森的心脏却因为这些越跳越快。</p><p> </p><p>“海尔森……”</p><p> </p><p>对方的脸慢慢离近，眼看就要吻上来，他却呆在原地看着寇马克，完全忘记要离开。</p><p> </p><p>不行。</p><p> </p><p>海尔森捂住寇马克的嘴，深吸一口气让自己和狂跳的心脏冷静下来，然后郑重地抬起头，直视对方的眼睛因为他觉得有必要强调这一点：</p><p> </p><p>“你不是谢伊。”</p><p> </p><p>这样啊，寇马克把手拿回去，苦涩又无奈地笑起来：“没想到我竟然输给了自己，我为我的行为感到抱歉，sir。”</p><p> </p><p>“你应该为你的行为感到羞耻。”海尔森小声嘀咕一句，对方听了没有生气，反而不好意思地笑了笑。寇马克先行推开门，让刺眼的夕阳射进来，随后便离去。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。海尔森像是松了一口气，靠在木墙上往下滑，用双手捂住自己通红的脸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依然是三只鳕鱼和一只参的故事，先交代一下：<br/>伊甸碎片近在咫尺却突然穿越的帕特里克（去里斯本拿神器还未叛变）<br/>平白无故被两个自己砸中还要用一人份的薪水养三个人的谢伊（和平背景已叛变）<br/>经过岁月沉淀极其成熟气场两米八的寇马克（原时间线大团长死后）<br/>四个人很无聊地出去打（jiao）架（you）<br/>本篇有车，鳕参3p请注意<br/>今天看我Bella灵车漂移</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几天后早晨的餐桌上，谢伊告诉了对面的两个家伙今天的行程。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？攻打堡垒？”帕特里克正抱着一块面包大嚼特嚼，低头又拿起叉子把煎蛋送进嘴里，两腮鼓鼓的像一只纽约特产超肥的老鼠，眼前的食物似乎比听都没听过的任务更具有吸引力。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你一个人就够了。”寇马克似乎习以为常，快速解决了自己的那一份早饭，头都不抬一下。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊额头上青筋直跳，被两人无视让他有些不爽，猛拍了一下桌子站起来：“你们两个在这里白吃白喝多少天了做点事不行吗？！”这一下不仅让他的咖啡泼了出来，还引来了隔壁桌的注视以及查尔斯李大老远投来的幽怨目光。有一说一，他是真的不知道自己以前那么能吃，刺客面前的桌子上堆了起码两个空盘子，而这些多出来的食物消耗全部从他的工资里扣，就是靠小金库过日子也显得紧张起来，谢伊甚至要减少去酒馆的次数好维持到月底发工资。至于这两个闲人，寇马克还好偶尔会出去打打猎帮他补充资金，帕特里克则在踏入门前的那一刻便花光了今天所有的进项。</p><p> </p><p>“冷静点，谢伊。”海尔森把茶杯放回桌子上，多亏他眼疾手快没让下属糟蹋自己的早饭。然后他转向寇马克和帕特里克：“虽然没什么必要，但也算是检验你们的能力，任务结束随便你们去干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“这么说我可以开船了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以。”</p><p> </p><p>啪！帕特里克丢下手里的汤碗冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“sir！sir你答应他干什么！”谢伊紧追其后也跑出阿森纳堡，不得不又和刺客赛跑争夺莫琳根的驾驶权。本来教团里就有个碍眼的查尔斯李一天到晚盯着他和大团长，现在好了，自己的小情人也被盯上了。</p><p> </p><p>两个蠢货，海尔森慢条斯理地用手帕擦擦嘴角，抬头一看寇马克正盯着自己，眼神有点不怀好意。想起前些天的遭遇，大团长瞪他一眼，起身离开。</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克率先踩上甲板，摆出欢呼的姿势和船员们一起庆贺。谢伊从后面赶上，一脚飞踢把他踹了个人仰马翻，然后直奔驾驶位，吉斯特早已在那里等候。</p><p> </p><p>“好久没看你这么有活力了，船长。”大副双手抱胸，笑着看向被船员扶起来的帕特里克，他们大都以为他和寇马克是船长的兄弟——当然，不包括吉斯特，作为一名圣殿骑士，他有权知道发生在同僚身上的奇事。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，糟心了。”谢伊同样看着怒气汹汹跑上来的年轻人，无奈地抹了把脸。好在寇马克没兴趣掺和一脚，这位长辈一登船便拽着钩子上瞭望台清闲去了。</p><p> </p><p>启航一切顺利，除了刺客依旧不依不饶地要求开船。没一会儿他们便接近了敌营，堡垒出现在山峦上，谢伊毫不犹豫下令打了一发迫击炮过去。</p><p> </p><p>战争就这样燃起，刚刚更新过装备的莫琳根（这也是为什么他最近手头如此之紧）火力极猛，四个炮塔很轻松地被解决了。整顿士兵准备死守堡垒的法国人集体见证堡垒被三兄弟占领的全过程，火焰在建筑物上肆虐，烟雾中到处是人影，不知从何刺出的刀锋收割走无数士兵的性命，他们就像在和看不见的死神战斗（帕特里克最后在门口无双挑衅另当别论）。</p><p> </p><p>把堡垒控制权交给附近的英兵后任务便结束了，谢伊仔细清点这次的报酬，毫无怨言地全数上交给海尔森。帕特里克蹦蹦跳跳像个小孩儿一样在旁边甩动双臂，不停赞叹三人之间突破天际的默契以及自己飒爽的英姿，结果被另外两位长辈无视。见没人理他，刺客撇撇嘴跑去向吉斯特打听莫琳根上所有武器的威力。这位未来的同僚也好为人师，“blahblahblah”拉着他从船头走到船尾。他们再次启航，踏上回纽约的路途。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>航程过半，海尔森回船长室休息，吉斯特也去甲板上检查剩下弹药装填和物资储备，帕特里克留下来当临时大副。这一会儿无风无浪，刺客竟然难得地安静下来，谢伊感叹这一刻来之不易，单手撑着船舵，也挺轻松。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”他听到旁边有个小小的声音凑了过来，“拿走神器之后，里斯本会怎样啊。”</p><p> </p><p>转头便看见帕特里克手撑在栏杆上，低着头不敢看他。</p><p> </p><p>“当时我提到后你们两个都很生气，我就……有点好奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是你该好奇的事。”谢伊两只手都放上船舵，起风了。刺客以为他不会回答，也不再问，低头默默玩手指。</p><p> </p><p>“地震、”突然冒出的声音让帕特里克吓一跳，转头看向面无表情的圣殿骑士，“大火、海啸，你能想到最糟糕的事情全都发生了。到处都是鲜血和尸体，尖叫和哭喊，建筑物整片整片地坍塌——那个时候你会觉得这个世界根本没有他妈的上帝，而这一切都是你的错。”他的手越捏越紧，越捏越紧，让人担心木制的船舵会不会咔擦一声沦为碎片。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人低下头，对方描述的场景听起来就像地狱。但他可没去过地狱，谢伊也不是个演说家，光听他人描述帕特里克很难身临其境，但他们有一个相同的经历。</p><p> </p><p>“……就像那次海难一样？”</p><p> </p><p>对方点点头，又摇摇头。帕特里克眼前又浮现了暴怒的大海，看不到尽头的狂风骇浪。黑色的海水猛烈地拍打在甲板上，劲风让船帆失去了控制，暴雨抽打着他的脸。他记得海水进入鼻腔和眼睛的刺痛感，被淹没的恐惧，以及他大声呼唤父亲的声音。进入兄弟会后他一直以为自己的人生不会再糟了，一切都会回到正轨上，现在看来他还是太天真了。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉……”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊看向他，突然笑了出来：“不用道歉，你完全可以阻止它发生。”他伸出手揉了揉刺客毛茸茸的脑袋，看着那张和自己极为相似的脸上露出如释重负的表情，一瞬间竟然觉得他们像是一对普通的兄弟，心里沉了沉。</p><p> </p><p>“我明白了……”</p><p> </p><p>“明白什么？”他看着表情又沉重起来的帕特里克。</p><p> </p><p>“明白你和上面那个家伙为什么都是圣殿骑士，可是你们这样叛变……连恩怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>我就知道会扯到这个话题上来，谢伊的心情糟糕透了，他到底是怎么想的才会去搭理这个刺客。本着教导小孩的初心和无数次从大团长身上学到的话，他姑且再和年轻人聊一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“与过去的兄弟为敌是不可避免的，我必须要向教团献上自己的忠诚。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你究竟做了什么……”帕特里克的脸色不大好看，似乎猜到了些许。</p><p> </p><p>“我杀了他们。”谢伊面无表情地陈述。</p><p> </p><p>早就做好准备要承受的那一拳迟迟没有到来，软弱的家伙，他斜眼看向刺客，接着说下去：“这是追寻正义的代价，小鬼。其实……嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>突然有人撞上自己的左臂，紧紧地抱住了他。转头再看，帕特里克红着脸别过头去：“只是觉得你需要一个拥抱罢了，虽然我很想揍你。”虽然这很恶心，他本来想说这句话。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊一瞬间觉得眼眶发热，但他硬把眼泪憋了回去，暗地里骂自己怎么那么软弱。然后他苦笑了一下，再一次摸了摸小辈的头：“也许你和我不完全相同。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“意思就是，你能做到我无法完成的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算你这么说我也……”“好了，”谢伊打断他，“想开船吗？我有点累了。”他看着帕特里克惊喜地抢过船舵，正好吉斯特回来了，他便走下楼梯回船长室。</p><p> </p><p>叛变还有一个好处就是——</p><p> </p><p>你可以操大团长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进到船长室，果然看见海尔森坐在他的皮制椅子上小憩。谢伊悄悄摸过去，趴在桌子上近距离看他的睡颜，嘴角抑制不住地上扬。</p><p> </p><p>“你要看到什么时候？”海尔森突然睁开眼，“我真没想到你舍得离开你亲爱的船长位。”他趴在桌子上伸了个懒腰，就像一只慵懒的猫咪。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱上的是你，又不是船。”谢伊笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>大团长抬眼瞥他一下，两只手向上抓住谢伊的衣服：“拉我起来。”</p><p> </p><p>下属遵命，顺手把人拉进自己怀里乱亲，海尔森还有点瞌睡，也就伏在对方身上任由他摆布。而当谢伊把手放在他的臀部上时，他一下子就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上在家里都没允许你，今天在船上你想都别想。”海尔森按住下属的手腕，结果对方干脆就赖在这里为非作歹，不停地揉捏他的臀肉。</p><p> </p><p>“sir～～～～～～～～～～～～”谢伊埋在他肩头撒起娇来，“我好久没碰你了，就这一会儿，就一会儿。”他抬起头向海尔森眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你！”大团长一下子恼羞成怒，推开谢伊向后退。对方没有着急追过来：“你这样现在也不方便出去吧。”他指出。</p><p> </p><p>海尔森低头，又颇为尴尬地抬起来，自己投送谢伊的怀抱。他把手搭在对方肩头，警告面前的人：“不准进去。”下属脸上露出诡计得逞的痞笑，突然让他有了不好的预感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海尔森将外衣和裤子脱下，头发散开坐在谢伊的大腿上，双手环住脖子和他接吻。谢伊宽大的手掌包裹住他的性器撸动，另一只手隔着衬衫逗弄乳头。胸口模糊的触感直击心脏，他甚至能在换气时听见自己颤抖的气音。接近高潮的时候谢伊终于放过了他的嘴唇，转移到脖子上，留下自己来访的印记。</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”海尔森推开谢伊的脸，他不喜欢痕迹，这会让他觉得自己像独属于某人的物品，虽然他确实是谢伊一人独占的，如果以不想感到被束缚为理由似乎有些偏向刺客，最好的借口便是大团长需要在众人面前树立威信，这成功让下属打消了这个念头，尽管时不时还是蠢蠢欲动。谢伊突然粗喘一声，海尔森这才发现自己在对方身上无意识地乱摸造成了什么样的后果，他多少还是对这种主动投送怀抱的行为感到羞耻，但没意识到自己此时此刻的声音更加让人脸红。谢伊其实早就硬了，他忍的很辛苦，但这是值得的。</p><p> </p><p>终于，海尔森低声尖叫着射在他手里，趴在自己身上休息。谢伊擦去浊液，轻轻抚摸对方的后背帮他调整呼吸，同时放松警惕，好让大团长在一会儿被扑到的时候来不及反抗。这样就能顺理成章吃到海尔森，也许这点小聪明早就已经被察觉，但他相信自己的爱人不会拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>不过今天好像比原计划更轻松了点。</p><p> </p><p>“中国有个说法叫做‘见者有份’。”</p><p> </p><p>寇马克掀开厚布钻了出来，慢条斯理地将手套摘下，理平叠好放进口袋。谢伊以前绝对不会用优雅来形容自己，形容词虽多但不会往礼仪方向沾边。但是面前这位长辈，真的既优雅又帅气，尽管比海尔森要差一点点。他看起来想要参与，就像狼群捕获猎物之后，优秀的成年公狼合情合理地来取得自己应有的那一份享受。谢伊可以允许这一次共享，他们是同一人，无非是让操作更加简单，而且不需要经过猎物的同意。</p><p> </p><p>至于海尔森，他光是听见这个声音就差点一个心肌梗塞当场去世，被人偷窥的羞耻感噎得他连半句脏话都骂不出来，只能自欺欺人地继续抱着谢伊装死。昏暗的光线，破旧的掩体，无法规避的触碰，那天的经历又一次涌上脑海，而且在提醒他寇马克是认真的。当时海尔森因为谢伊而拒绝，现在……他抬起头瞟一眼下属，靠他看起来压根不在乎，想到这里他开始生气了。</p><p> </p><p>“你听见多少。”他听见谢伊问寇马克，比起把人赶出去，海尔森更希望下属直接一刀劈死这个闯入者，虽然现在看来希望渺茫。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上你们把我吵醒了。”年长的圣殿骑士摊开手，不紧不慢地向这边走来。</p><p> </p><p>“那我现在请你出去。”海尔森闷在谢伊肩头幽幽地飘出一句，他听见了越来越近的脚步声，显然这个人没打算服从这道命令，而他最担心的事情似乎就要发生了。</p><p> </p><p>“一起？”</p><p> </p><p>“一起。”寇马克将手放在大团长肩上，感觉是那么清晰，竟然没有产生丝毫的厌恶。海尔森难以相信他心中没有要逃走的冲动，甚至对接下来的事情有些期待，这无疑是对接下来发生的一切事的默认。不行，不能在这里。不管和哪里比，船长室绝对是很容易被发现的。他挣脱谢伊的怀抱想站起来逃走，却腿一软不得不扶着桌子防止自己跪下来。一只手钳住下巴抬起他的头，寇马克那张可恨的脸出现在他眼前，就连还在笑的谢伊也显得可恨起来。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟，我也是谢伊啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情发展成这个样子，绝对不是海尔森自愿的，但在两只饥饿的狼面前，他没有还手的余地。</p><p> </p><p>他依然坐在那张该死的床边，被谢伊从后面抱住，亲昵地舔吻脸颊和耳廓，两只手抚摸着胸肌，有一下没一下地逗弄乳头。海尔森在他怀里乱蹭，想逃避抚弄却又被下身传来的快感弄得腰软。寇马克跪在他膝间，低头堪称粗暴地吞吐他的阴茎，舌尖抵住小孔往里探，再用口腔裹紧柱体吮吸。他的手把囊袋照顾得也很好，好到大团长的腿根都在隐隐颤抖。太……太刺激了，同时被两个人服侍的海尔森沉浸在巨大的快感中，浑身发软无法挣脱。几分钟前他试图说服这两个人等到回纽约再做这些事，但他们不同意，现在似乎在向他控诉，说明自己有多饥渴。他刚刚发泄过，现在又一次射在寇马克口中，瘫软在谢伊身上。对方毫不犹豫地咽了下去，他微微睁开眼都能看见寇马克在用手指勾过脸上的液体吞吃掉。</p><p> </p><p>“顾及到你的感受……”他舔去指尖上的最后一点，“我不会进去。”年长者越过海尔森，看向他身后的谢伊。对方把目光从手上那对胸肉移开，饶有兴趣地和寇马克对视。</p><p> </p><p>“挺贴心的哈？谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用为这个道谢，如果是你闯进来，我会直接用飞刀甩你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你提醒我了，下次我也这么干。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你俩废话怎么这么多？！”海尔森终于忍不住骂他们。</p><p> </p><p>两个男人都笑起来，这让他觉得自己被冒犯了，而他确实在被冒犯。谢伊握住他疲软的性器接着抚慰，他像是擦拭价值连城的瓷器一样仔细，慢慢将手往上挪，掐住龟头去玩弄马眼。寇马克亲吻着大团长大腿内侧，伸舌舔过细腻敏感的皮肤。海尔森“呜”的叫了一声，伸手想把腿间作祟的脑袋推开，却被对方一把抓住手腕，含住指尖色情地吮吸。接着他掐住大腿根的软肉向上抬，几乎把人对折，这个姿势让海尔森的上半身全部靠在谢伊的胸膛上，下半身则毫无保留地暴露在寇马克眼前，这样几乎没有着力点，海尔森必须接受谢伊的拥抱来阻止自己滑下去，以及随之而来的各种爱抚。最重要的一点，他再一次确认自己已经是个腰不好的中年人了，再差应该也在边缘徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>“真是好风景。”寇马克掰开臀缝盯着后穴看了许久，拇指摸上小孔略微往里挤了挤，听见大团长又一声隐忍的呻吟之后伸舌舔了上去，舌尖不断往里探，舔平周围的褶皱，再钻进去逗弄敏感湿滑的内侧，退出来时带着一条又一条银丝。海尔森几乎被这种快感逼疯，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，身体只在刚开始僵硬了一下，很快便不住地颤抖，大腿夹住对方的脑袋却被粗鲁地扒开，只能大张着腿邀请更多的快感进入。后面又湿又滑像是钻进了一条小蛇，他甚至感觉到有液体在沿着皮肤向下流淌。寇马克退出来，看着被玩得粉嫩水光的后穴舔舔嘴唇，不算温柔地戳进一根手指，很快又加上一根，两指合作撑开湿热的软肉。然后他模仿性交的方法让三根手指进出，在前列腺上揉摁打转。谢伊温柔地亲吻爱人的脸颊，啄掉流下来的泪水。</p><p> </p><p>“天哪sir，我的手被你弄得好湿。”寇马克把手指拔出来，展示给他看，恶劣地用指尖捻了一下拉出细丝，“你自己来感受下。”他拽过海尔森的手往后穴伸过去。这就相当于在两个人面前自慰，海尔森肯定不同意，试图挣脱却被人打了下屁股。接着指尖有了柔软的触感，纤长的手指如何一点一点没入自己体内，如何给肠壁带来快感清清楚楚地印在他的脑海里。没多久海尔森便自己食髓知味地动起来，完全不需要寇马克再进行引导或者逼迫。他是真的想要了，手指搔刮内壁发出更甜腻的声音。已经射过两次的性器又站了起来，吐出有些稀薄的精液。寇马克继续在他的大腿上啃咬吮吸，像一只耐心品尝战利品的老狼，看见猎物享受的表情不禁笑出声：“sir，终于发情了？”</p><p> </p><p>海尔森猛然惊醒，赶紧把手指拔出来。该死的寇马克，他之前竟然还对这个人带有欣赏，完全忘记这个外表看上去严肃老练的家伙骨子里依然有谢伊同款性欲，甚至更变态。而且他这才发现寇马克并不是沉默寡言，而是把口水全省给了不必要的时候。“我一定要杀了你们两个……”他咬牙切齿地骂出来。这两个人还该死的穿得特别整齐，就自己被扒光了衣服像个淫荡的婊子。原本他身上还能有衬衫作为最后的遮羞布，没有作用但起码让人有点安慰，而两个下属连这一件衣物都不愿意留在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你因为只有自己是全裸而感到不公平，”寇马克似乎看穿了他的心思，不怀好意地笑出来，“下次你可以穿着我或者他的大衣，只穿这一件。”滚你妈的还想有下次，海尔森瞪他一眼。<br/>谢伊在后面开始为自己的欲望猎取，解开裤子用阴茎抵住穴口，直接一整根顶了进去。从没一下进来这么多过，海尔森的尖叫被堵在嗓子眼，呼吸也瞬间停住，过了好一会儿才缓下来得以喘气，泪水随着对方的顶撞不断落下。下属扣着他的腰将他抬起又拽下，大力又快速地操他，每一下都撞在前列腺上。他已经射过两次了，累得连呻吟都发不出，只能呜咽着求谢伊慢一点。淫荡的水声回响在船长室里，不同于以往的做爱，这次更加激烈、更加羞耻，海尔森不得不承认谢伊操的他很爽，但是在身上抚摸逗弄的手时时刻刻都在提醒这里还有一个人，他低下头去不敢看寇马克。</p><p> </p><p>船身不知为何开始倾斜，突然的失衡让海尔森扑在寇马克身上，脸紧贴着对方的小腹，谢伊的巨物埋进了前所未有的深度，把他的求饶全卡在喉咙里。“挺大一个浪头。”谢伊又往里挺了挺，吹了声口哨强调自己在双关。寇马克垂下手像逗猫一样挠了挠海尔森的下巴，然后解开裤链将自己涨成紫红色的阴茎弹在他脸上，拇指摸索着挤进他的嘴中，摸了摸微刺的尖牙。<br/>“帮你弄了那么久，你也得给我点回报不是吗？”他直接将自己塞进去，海尔森慌忙想用舌头把闯入的阴茎推走，却因此取悦了对方。寇马克发出满足的喘息，摸了摸海尔森被撑起的脸颊，按住他的后脑勺顶胯去操他的嘴。后面的谢伊把他往前顶撞，逼着他去吞吐寇马克的性器。海尔森想咳嗽但嘴里被塞得满满的，同时被两个男人干让他几乎崩溃，快感像是决堤的洪水倾泻而下，卷走他，淹死他，剥夺他的理智。就像有东西从身体里突然被抽离，他全身颤抖着射了出来，眼神涣散，大脑一片空白无法思考。谢伊也如愿以偿在后穴里缴械，天哪，他真的想一辈子呆在这里面。</p><p> </p><p>寇马克在释放前退了出来，撸动几下射在他的脸上。他再次捏着海尔森的下巴让他抬头，欣赏自己美丽的杰作，突然露出哀伤的笑容，怜爱地揉了揉对方的脸。然后他便整理衣服准备开溜，谢伊不知从哪里又翻出一个手帕丢过来，补充道：“因为经常要用，我这里还挺多的。”寇马克接过来擦掉衣服上沾着的精液——基本上全是海尔森的——冲人挥了挥：“那我就收下了。”转身走到门口前。</p><p> </p><p>“你不再留一会儿？”他听见身后的谢伊问，回头瞥了一眼。这小子清理的速度还挺快，大团长身上的液体都已被擦掉，躺在床上似乎还没缓过来。</p><p> </p><p>“不了，给你们这对小情侣一点独处的时间。”寇马克摆了摆手，将刀抽出来，推开门闪了出去。谢伊冲空无一人的门口吐了吐舌，走上前检查门是否关严，然后又回到床边坐下来。海尔森背对着他，几乎把整个人都塞进了被子里。“sir？”他轻轻地推了推，对方不理他。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你没睡。”他又推了一下，只得到一个泣声做回应。谢伊只好俯下身贴在海尔森耳边，轻轻地用嘴唇碰了碰耳垂，低声喊他：“海尔森。”</p><p> </p><p>被子里的人颤抖了一下，仍然不打算转身。</p><p> </p><p>“甜心？”</p><p> </p><p>被子裹得更紧了。</p><p> </p><p>“sir，我知道错了。”</p><p> </p><p>大团长猛地翻过身来，眼角有点发红，脸上还留着泪痕，似乎很委屈地（谢伊视角）瞪着他。“你他妈知道什么。”海尔森骂他，声音有些沙哑，并且挥手拍在他的脸上，不疼，也没有威慑力。谢伊握住手腕，亲吻对方的手指，伸舌舔了舔手心。大团长迅速地把手收回去，低声不知又骂了些什么。“我错了。”他再次道歉，低头给了对方一个温柔又缠绵的深吻。海尔森轻叹一声，又往被子里面缩了缩，抬眼看他：“出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“遵命。”谢伊在他额头上一吻，掖好被子转身离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等谢伊再出去时，帕特里克已经被折磨得够呛。</p><p> </p><p>刺客非常不情愿地趴在地上，寇马克把他的一只胳膊反剪在背后，半个身子的重量都压在人身上，手上还在往一个可怕的角度扭转这条胳膊。如果不是因为他还有一条腿撑在旁边，帕特里克就能切身体会到他以后到底有多重。刺客疼得直哀嚎，剩下一只还可以活动的手不断拍打底下的木板，两条腿也在不停甩动。他看见谢伊上来了，眼睛一亮似乎看到了希望的曙光：“谢伊！谢伊救我！要断了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴。”寇马克阴沉着脸，加重手上的力道，又让后辈一阵呲牙咧嘴。刺客把额头“duang”的一下撞在木板上，放弃挣扎。能逼这家伙喊出海尔森为方便区分给他们起的名称，那恐怕他的胳膊是真的要断了。别说是帕特里克，就连谢伊和寇马克两个理智的人在可以的情况下也只会用“你”来称呼，或者干脆不喊，因为真的太尴尬了。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在做什么？”谢伊想上去劝架，免得寇马克真的把人胳膊扭下来，他甚至觉得下一秒就会听见骨折的声音。船上可没有足够的医疗物资对付断掉的手臂，也没有多余的地方存放它。</p><p> </p><p>年长者抬头看了他一眼，依然沉着个脸，空出手往前方一指。他这才发觉周围的景物压根就不是纽约附近的，按理说这个时候他们应该已经到了阿森纳堡才对。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊回头一看，脸色一下子变了。</p><p> </p><p>达文波特家园。</p><p> </p><p>“明明大团长说随便我们干什么嘛，我做错什么了啊疼疼疼，老寇！寇哥！别！”刺客又叫起来，而寇马克的脸色越来越黑，手上也越来越用力，这半条胳膊估计很快就要和主人说再见。</p><p> </p><p>一只手在他肩上拍了拍，他转头看见强颜欢笑的谢伊，对方挥挥手让他松开。寇马克心领神会，从帕特里克身上下来，站在一边。刺客正为自己右手的存活欣喜若狂，突然有人摸了摸他的头，一把抓着头发把脑袋提溜起来。长辈阴沉的笑脸摆在他眼前，帕特里克突然觉得自己命不久矣。</p><p> </p><p>至于之前关于理智的这个说法，谢伊现在正式把它收回，因为他接下来要做的事情，很不理智。</p><p> </p><p>“我tm今天不打死你个小王八羔子我就不姓寇马克！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“武器都放你面前自己选个死法。”</p><p> </p><p>（所以没有一个人打算在靠岸之前把船开走，哦不对。）</p><p> </p><p>吉斯特偷偷溜到船舵前，他不知道这三个人还打算闹多久，但他不想让这位美丽的姑娘留下任何愚蠢的划痕。于是吉斯特把莫琳根慢慢驶入达文波特家园的码头，也慢慢进入了兄弟会的视野里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>话说在前面<br/>本文有三只鳕：<br/>一整篇文都在被两位长辈欺负的刺客鳕（未叛变）<br/>被罚打扫甲板惨人一号圣殿鳕（和平背景已叛变）<br/>被罚打扫甲板惨人二号凡尔赛鳕（原作大团长死后）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康纳在树枝间跳跃，奔走，追逐一只仓皇逃窜的鸽子。这只狡猾的飞鸟故意来到他的窗前勾引他却不让他rua，简直比鸟瞰点上的鹰还皮，他一时兴起就追了上去，结果直到快出了家园这鸽子才停在枝头上不再乱飞。年轻的刺客放轻脚步，一点一点向白鸟逼近。突然鸽子意识到不妙，振翅又准备飞走，他向上一扑，连人带鸟摔进树叶堆。康纳小心控制力道免得把刚到手的猎物直接捏死，他刚有点沾沾自喜，蠢蠢欲动的大拇指在鸟类柔软的胸脯上摩挲。这只颇有自尊心的鸽子顿时扑棱起来，“啪啪”刷他两翅膀然后挣脱束缚飞走。</p><p> </p><p>康纳不满地撅起嘴，顺着飞鸟看过去，无意间看见了越来越近的红帆。这可是稀客，他赶紧从树叶堆里钻出来，梳理头发，抖掉身上的树叶和稻草，这副土灰土脸的样子要是被那个人看见肯定免不了一顿说教。大致检查完毕后他便立刻往码头跑去。</p><p> </p><p>他本以为会见到父亲和谢伊，结果他确实见到了谢伊，还是两个，正在暴打一个年轻人。</p><p> </p><p>吉斯特看见他，慌忙去拦下谢伊：“船长！船长别打了，你师弟来了！”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊上一秒还气的要死想一脚踩在刺客的肚子上，下一秒听见大副的呼唤他惊诧地转过头来，心想这船怎么自动停泊了（吉斯特悄咪咪躲起来）。看见康纳，他赶紧从打斗中抽身，下船来到后辈面前，清了清嗓子思考该如何解释这个状况。</p><p> </p><p>“其实他们是……”“我父亲在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>圣殿骑士团北美分册大团长的得力下属兼情人被这句话突然噎住，他心想这孩子一天到晚想着他爸为什么不直接住到阿森纳堡来，也省得某位老父亲天天念叨。回想起刚刚船长室里的激情他难得因为自己干的好事觉得有些脸红，有些结巴地告诉对方大团长在屋内休息。</p><p> </p><p>康纳闻言后退一步和他拉开距离，用复杂的眼神看着他：“我没想到你这么不节制。”</p><p> </p><p>一下子被看透让谢伊有点尴尬，干巴巴地咳了几声掩饰自己的不自在。不过现在的重点不是他作为后爸在康纳心中的形象危机，而是还在船上纠缠的两个家伙。他对着上面吹了声口哨，打手势让两人下来。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊把今天登门拜访前前后后所有的事情都告诉康纳，后者藏在阴影下的眼睛经历了从怀疑到卧槽的变化，他没觉得对方在说谎，但是这件事实在有点匪夷所思。最左边那个刺客发型不一样，但站一起还是很容易看出来他长着和旁边两人一样的脸。而最右边那个圣殿骑士，不知为何让他感到很危险。</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克双手抱胸，打量面前这位个子比他还高的莫霍克人，转头问：“这小子谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“康纳，阿基里斯后来收的徒弟，大团长儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>他恍然大悟一般仰起头转回去，指着自己：“喊师哥。”</p><p> </p><p>啪，寇马克一巴掌拍在自己脸上，心想该如何与这个幼稚鬼撇清关系。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以拒绝吗……”</p><p> </p><p>“不行，难得有一个比我小的还不快让我占占便宜哎哎哎干什么撒手……”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊恨不得把这人直接掐死，他一面用胳膊勒住刺客的脖子往后拉，一面向后辈赔笑：“不好意思打扰了，我们这就回去。”</p><p> </p><p>这时一个身着红裙的女人从康纳身后走出，用谢伊熟悉到不能再熟悉的微笑看着他们：“急什么？好像我们达文波特家园从不接待客人。”她单手叉腰，棕色的长发束在一起，柔顺地从她的肩头披下。</p><p> </p><p>“霍普！”尽管在船上听过了自己未来会发生的事，帕特里克仍然因为见到好友而欣喜地喊出来。</p><p> </p><p>两名圣殿骑士瞳孔一震，寇马克捏紧拳头，难以置信地看着谢伊。对方眼神示意他别这么看自己，打开鹰眼再次确认。面前被一片柔和的蓝光包裹，谢伊曾经以为自己不会再在这个女人身上见到这种颜色，但今天它出现了，这简直是奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，嘿！”霍普·詹森无奈地看着这两个怔住的男人，“就没人愿意和我解释一下这是什么情况吗？”</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克举起手疯狂挥动，但他被谢伊勒得脸涨得通红说不出话来。</p><p> </p><p>她笑着摇摇头，拒绝了年轻刺客的好意。康纳凑近和她耳语几句，霍普随着信息的流入点头，露出同样诧异的表情最终接受了事实。</p><p> </p><p>“进来吧，我和你们慢慢解释。”她发出了邀请。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>经过一番折腾，谢伊总算是同意进家园里散散步，但寇马克死活不肯，执意留在栈桥上等他们回来。</p><p> </p><p>也许我该和寇马克一起留下，走在霍普身边时谢伊这样想到，他早就已经不属于这里了。但一踏上熟悉的草地，过去的记忆就如同潮水一般涌进他的脑海，达文波特家园还是以前的样子，同样的房子，同样的树林，布满马蹄印的泥泞道路依然在那里，他砍过柴的树墩也依然在那里。谢伊似乎看见了过去的自己，那个年少轻狂的刺客学徒，轻盈地攀上枝头，伺机刺杀草丛中的假人，回过神来才发现其实是帕特里克和康纳在树上你追我赶。</p><p> </p><p>霍普在他身边同行，讲述自己活下来的原因：“你那一剑没有刺中要害，刺客们来的很及时。”她转头看向表情迷茫的谢伊，对方花了些时间消化这句话，然后点点头。他的注意力不在自己身上，女刺客很快便发现这一点，她顺着谢伊的目光看过去，跟他一起进来的小孩似乎和康纳快速地打好了关系，两人一起在树枝上荡来荡去，玩得挺开心。</p><p> </p><p>“就像看见了以前的你，”霍普觉得好笑，但她的声音听起来却有点惋惜，“你和连恩也经常这样玩耍，有次导师正好路过，你吓得直接从树上掉了下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”谢伊也回想起来，扯着嘴角笑了笑。他继续看着帕特里克窜上窜下，这个后辈比他更适合在这里出现。该过去的都该让它过去，他说服自己把目光从刺客身上离开，现在有更重要的事情要做。</p><p> </p><p>“你既然还活着，为什么我没有听到任何与你有关的消息？”他问霍普。</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟会进行了很严密的保护，只有极少数的人知道我们还活着。”</p><p> </p><p>我们？谢伊心里咯噔了一下，突然视角天旋地转，他被一股力推着往地上冲，准确来说，有个人从高空跳下踩中了他的肩膀试图把他摁倒。他迅速转身，却还是被压在地上。和潜伏者斗争的经验让他立刻察觉到了朝面门刺来的剑刃，谢伊手一挥卡住那人的手腕，同时弹出袖剑反刺回去，但在半路停下。他愣了一秒，然后两眼一翻赖在地上：“我认输了，你们还有什么更大的惊喜能够吓到我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对你来说也许是个好消息，”连恩·奥布莱恩把他拉起来，“授爵骑士真的被你淹死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，你真会安慰人。”谢伊郑重地握了握对方的手，过去的好兄弟死而复生之后该怎样表现？惊诧地像个小姑娘一样尖叫？抱住对方一起痛哭流涕？这一切发生的太突然，他连做出反应的时间都没有。谢伊刚想开口询问老友的情况，突然又被人推到旁边去。</p><p> </p><p>“连恩！”帕特里克从后面扑上来，就差没在人脸上吧唧一口。连恩还没搞清情况，一边挡住刺客凑过来的脸一边问霍普这个小谢伊是谁。詹森小姐静静地看着他们闹腾，微笑着并不说话。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊在一旁看着，没有上去打扰他们。原来在旁人眼里以前的他、连恩和霍普看上去这么无忧无虑。那一瞬间他觉得自己是个外人，帕特里克才是属于这里的谢伊，他就不该来这里。从跳下悬崖的那一刻起，他和达文波特家园有关的一切都被冲进了北大西洋最深的海沟。曾经他奔跑过留下的足迹，也许早已被五年的风雨冲洗干净。有时谢伊也会怀念家园里茂密的树林，怀念冬天和连恩在火炉前谈论女孩们的时光。伴随回忆而来的是愧疚，名为自责的大山挡在他和过去之间，要他磨破手指，走废双腿才能从最远的距离遥望过去的生活。</p><p> </p><p>他本以为杀掉连恩便能和这些记忆一刀两断，但这些年他一直都在欺骗自己，用谎言构建大坝阻挡在现在和过去之间，却被来自未来的长辈刺了一个小洞，现在它决堤了。</p><p> </p><p>肩膀被重重地拍了拍，谢伊转头看见了康纳。这个孩子一直盯着自己，估计是看出来他心情不太好。</p><p> </p><p>“我回不去了，不是吗？”他听起来像是在问自己，目光投向扬言要拿袖剑给帕特里克剃头的连恩和一边笑一边劝阻的霍普。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都回不去了，”师弟回答他，“但是我们可以往前走。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊点头，拍了拍他的后背，这孩子还是很机灵的。他在原地小跳一下，借力冲过去按住猝不及防的帕特里克让兄弟开刀：“连恩快上！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗷嗷嗷嗷你们两个魔鬼放开小爷的秀发！！”</p><p> </p><p>（某老年人在楼上看着这群人闹腾，堵住半边耳朵慢慢走下楼梯。）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>寇马克站在木栈桥上，低头盯着一起一伏的海水。他无法下定决心跟他们同行，谢伊五年没有回过家园，自己今天踩在这个木栈桥上则是二十年来的第一次。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里，”有人拄着拐杖走近，“怎么不和他们一起到家园里走走？”</p><p> </p><p>他转头看去，阿基里斯不知何时从楼上下来，站在他面前。这个罪人，这个害他的双手沾满无辜之人鲜血的罪人，现在不带一丝敌意，平静地向他问话。看着这个老人，寇马克不知为何恨不起来了，毕竟在他那里，阿基里斯也已经被埋在冰冷的地面下了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不习惯。”他轻描淡写地回了这句话。</p><p> </p><p>老人用一个舒适的姿势往旁边的箱子上一靠：“嗯，你应该有几十年没回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>寇马克抬眼看过去，有些疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>“我还没有老眼昏花到连一个人的年龄都看不出来的地步，”阿基里斯用力地敲了敲木板，似乎对这个表情有点不满，“你不是谢伊，我看得出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是，”寇马克露出一丝苦笑，他回想起了海尔森对他说的话，“但不是你认识的那位。”</p><p> </p><p>老人上上下下仔细打量着他，评价道：“你比他更危险。”阿基里斯眯起眼睛，也许是因为视力不济。</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话倒是让他有些得意，但绝不是来自被导师赞赏的喜悦，寇马克根本没有把它当作表扬。“你那个乖徒弟迟早也会跟我一样。”他讽刺道，“不准备把他先干掉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有你想象的那么无情。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不无情？”他忍不住冷笑一声，“杀死里斯本几万生命的罪魁祸首辩解自己不冷血？”对方看过来时他依然直视回去，里斯本的锅到底谁来背，他这些年从未怀疑过。</p><p> </p><p>老人静静地看着他，却笑了出来：“你也恨我。”</p><p> </p><p>他点点头。</p><p> </p><p>对方看起来却从容的很，好像他刚刚表现出的一切不屑、仇恨和愤怒——他无法保证在谈到里斯本的话题时不会稍稍失态，尤其在仇人面前——都在预料之中。阿基里斯换了个姿势继续靠在箱子上：“你当然可以恨我。”</p><p> </p><p>这样的平静反而让寇马克有些窘迫，好像自己所有的进攻都无法让眼前的人有多少情绪波动，反而自己流露了不少个人情感。</p><p> </p><p>阿基里斯看着低头不再说话的他，突然叹了口气：“你看上去很累，孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>孩子？寇马克觉得滑稽，这种亲昵的称呼就是在他还留在兄弟会的那段日子里也极少出现，这老头是阿基里斯吗？他不禁开始怀疑，甚至掐了下自己好确定这不是做梦，很可惜不是。这种关心让他有点不自在，过去几个月混迹酒馆的日子是否在他的脸上留下什么痕迹，寇马克无从得知。若是以前，吉斯特总能及时发现并把他从人群纷扰的酒馆里拖出来，但就连这位称职的大副也已经不在了，只有莫琳根陪着他走到现在，而寇马克不确定他的老姑娘能坚持到最后。</p><p> </p><p>他再次看向阿基里斯，老人投来鼓励的目光，似乎要他倾诉这些年的经历。“你这么想听，为什么不直接去找他。”</p><p> </p><p>“我害他背负了上万条人命，杀害自己的兄弟，他不可能和我静下来说这些。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的好像我会一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的损失又不是我造成的。”</p><p> </p><p>啊，真他妈对。寇马克翻了个白眼，这个阿基里斯确实不是他那个世界的阿基里斯，但是如此理直气壮的语气还是让他感到不满。他蹲下身，靠近水面把目光投下去。对方看着他，耐心地等待。</p><p> </p><p>“海尔森·肯威死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的，海尔森·肯威。”阿基里斯纠正。</p><p> </p><p>寇马克对这个不合时宜的打断极为不爽，这老头就不能自己体会谁是谁吗？</p><p> </p><p>“我可能……不知道该为谁工作了，以前是为兄弟会，后来是门罗，教团……但你们一个个全都从我身边走开，为什么！”他一拳锤在木板上，意识到自己不必要的失态之后掸了掸手套上的灰尘，看着水中的倒影不禁笑出来，“我才是那个早该死掉的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“迷失了方向的船。”老人评论。</p><p> </p><p>该死的贴切，他又锤了一拳，没用力，不然得赔偿。</p><p> </p><p>“他是那么完美，完美到我可以为他做任何事，他的能力无人可比，教团需要他，应该去死的是我！”</p><p> </p><p>“我向他承诺过不会让他出事。”</p><p> </p><p>“但在他真正需要帮助的时候，我没有出现。”</p><p> </p><p>阿基里斯凝视这个努力克制着怒火的男人，他从一个普通的男孩成长到现在，更成熟，更谨慎，也更加痛苦。他是个陌生人，老人完全没有印象，却也依然让他想起了那个在悬崖上冲他嘶吼，根本没有意识到泪水已经流满一脸的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>“孩子，”他抬头望向莫琳根的红帆，“你真的想死吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“至少应该替他去死。”寇马克咬牙切齿。</p><p> </p><p>“按我对你的了解，你不是那种会自暴自弃的人。”</p><p> </p><p>对方低声骂了些什么，老人没留神去听，但大致猜到了内容。</p><p> </p><p>“你认为他的死全是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>他没有说话，点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那就接受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“接受什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还活着，这是你的惩罚。”阿基里斯站起来，居高临下地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>寇马克怔住了，当然不是因为阿基里斯的教训。有人曾说过同样的话，他出神到了从北极回来的那一晚。</p><p> </p><p>最好的兄弟死在自己面前，导师的腿被打断，他有些消沉，一时间无法从悲伤里缓过来。把所有船员赶到甲板底下后他一个人坐在绳梯旁，盯着夜空中的极光发呆。脚下的海水是黑的，翻滚着打在船身上，拍起一串灰色的泡沫。只要他想，他随时可以向下一跃，跳入北大西洋里追随连恩的脚步离开。</p><p> </p><p>其实这样单独呆一个晚上第二天他就会复原，完全不用担心寻短见的问题，但海尔森不知为何又出现在他身后。</p><p> </p><p>“你想让莫琳根漂到哪里去，谢伊？故意推延返程时间可是要受罚的。”大团长背着手走来。</p><p> </p><p>“早就下过锚了，sir。”寇马克侧过身，“您怎么不休息？”</p><p> </p><p>海尔森没有穿外套，只是散着头发，简单地披上一张毯子，显然已经准备就寝了。这样肯定不能抵御夜晚的寒风，他赶紧跳下来，帮上司把毯子裹紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>但是对方推开了他的手：“还在想那个刺客的事？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>“就因为这个你想跳下去？”</p><p> </p><p>“连恩以前是我的兄弟，sir，我只是……有点难以接受。”只要闭上眼，那张沾满鲜血的脸庞便会出现在脑海里，“我们一起摔下来的，可……”</p><p> </p><p>“我能理解，但这不是你自寻死路的理由，你的命不仅是你自己的，还是教团的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，sir。但我还是想不通为什么活下来的会是我……”</p><p> </p><p>里斯本有那么多无辜的人葬身在断垣残痕，却偏偏让他这个外乡人，这个凶手，这个叛徒狼狈地逃出来。那些善良的民众，冒死保护神像的信徒，用身体撑起废墟保护孩子的母亲，任何一个灵魂都比他更应该活下去。</p><p> </p><p>“这说明你对教团还有用处，记得我交给你的任务吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“找到盒子，带回来给您。”</p><p> </p><p>“那在完成它之前，不要死。”大团长往前一步，捧住寇马克的脸。这是第一次也是唯一一次海尔森主动吻他，失去固定的毯子滑落在地，寇马克立刻伸手抱紧了对方，想把自己身上的温度传递过去。分开之后海尔森直视着他的眼睛，低声说道：</p><p> </p><p>“活下去，这是你的惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>回忆停在这里，寇马克默默苦笑一下，直起身向阿基里斯点点头。</p><p> </p><p>老人欣慰地笑了笑，也慢慢站直：“跟我来。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还是要把我骗进你的家园好满足你的虚荣心？”</p><p> </p><p>“说话倒是很像海尔森，”阿基里斯瞥他一眼，“我有事要你帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帕特里克坐在树枝上，两腿垂下来回晃动。不远处谢伊和霍普连恩叙旧，但三人看上去都不像在享受重逢的喜悦。</p><p> </p><p>“师弟，”他突然问，“你父亲是个什么样的人？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么问这个？”康纳转头看他。</p><p> </p><p>“因为那个家伙，”刺客指了指谢伊，又指了指达文波特家园港口的方向，“和那个家伙，他们好像都很喜欢你父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是说错了话，康纳突然紧张起来，像一只炸毛的猫，不过这个状态仅持续几秒便消失。</p><p> </p><p>“你……不喜欢他？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你说的是那种喜欢的话，没有，”帕特里克摆摆手两手枕在脑后往树干上一靠，“我更喜欢里斯本的姐妹们。”</p><p> </p><p>对方似乎松了一口气，但又歪着脑袋问他：“你怎么会不喜欢他？我父亲人挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“也没有不喜欢，我就是……”他有些苦恼地对手指：“就是觉得他太凶了，不好相处，目前为止我和他一句话都没说过。”</p><p> </p><p>康纳在旁边发出一声抑制不住的嗤笑，气的帕特里克手伸过去作势要扇他。两人就这样在树上打了起来，毫不在意树枝会不会突然断掉。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧好吧好吧，”康纳胡乱挥了两掌把人按回去，“父亲是很严肃，但你肯定能和他处的来。”</p><p> </p><p>“说不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你有两个前辈的案例。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话帕特里克盯着谢伊看了会儿，但还是摇摇头。海尔森·肯威，他之前留意过这个圣殿骑士，总是习惯性地将手背在身后，作出一副旁人勿近的样子，说话也毫不留情，他不止一次见到海尔森对谢伊和寇马克进行无死角的批评（这俩人似乎还很乐意听这些），但很少有过表扬。要跟这样的人相处，他只觉得不自在。</p><p> </p><p>但是硬要说海尔森给他留下的好印象？这个人在指挥方面确实让人敬佩，不应该说他身为大团长在任何方面都很优秀。海尔森的面容很英俊，标准的英国口音也是加分项，帕特里克敢说他在年轻的时候肯定很招小姑娘喜欢。头发全黑，柔顺地束在脑后，不禁让人臆想摸上去的手感。还有海尔森的眼睛，清澈的蓝灰色总是让他好奇它们浸在泪水里的样子……</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克猛地拍了拍自己的脸，好停止自己再想下去。不不不我喜欢女人我喜欢女人，他拼命摇头想要甩掉脑子里的胡思乱想。</p><p> </p><p>一个物体突然从远处飞来，他敏锐地察觉到，往后一仰躲过袭击，结果重心不稳掉下去正好摔进草堆。</p><p> </p><p>康纳转头看过去，连恩和谢伊正在击掌欢呼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼看着太阳落山，他们也该回去了。谢伊没想到帕特里克是第一个提出要走的人，更没想到自己会在家园的大房子门前见到寇马克，和旁边的阿基里斯。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你会据理力争。”他向过去的导师点了点头，“啪”的拍在长辈肩上调侃他。对方冲他翻了个白眼，没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“导师……你老了好多。”帕特里克的声音从后面传来，接着是拐杖用力敲在头上的闷响。</p><p> </p><p>“不准备留下吗？你是个刺客。”</p><p> </p><p>“算了吧，这里也不是我记忆中的达文波特家园。”人也不是我天天见到的人，谢伊和寇马克心里同时说出了刺客的潜台词。</p><p> </p><p>“那我跟那两个家伙走——”话音未落，远处传来榴弹爆炸的巨响，草堆突然由内而外炸开了，烟尘、干草飞得到处都是，不幸被波及的树枝旋转着窜上天，又“嘭”的掉下来。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊和寇马克对视一眼，一摸腰包发现手榴弹少了一个，回头赶在阿基里斯把帕特里克捅了个透心凉之前拽起后辈和年长者直奔莫琳根。下半辈子都别再回来了，他心想，一点都不想知道再见面时是阿基里斯先心脏病发还是他自己先被捅死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>某天早上起床帕特里克意外发现和自己抢床的那个老年人不见了，他觉得疑惑，往常他们都是过于默契地同时醒来，但今天另外半边床空荡荡的，有点不习惯。</p><p> </p><p>吃过早饭去莫琳根上一看，寇马克连同谢伊正在可怜兮兮地扫甲板，平时这应该是船员去做的，但他们全都站在旁边看热闹。再往旁边瞧，海尔森背着手面无表情地盯着两个苦力。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！借过借过。”吉斯特从身后挤过来，手里搬着一箱朗姆。他把箱子放在欢呼的船员之间，顺手拿了一瓶冲谢伊摇了摇：“抱歉啦船长，我被收买了。”然后和船员一起大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我第一次觉得自己身为船长这么没有面子。”谢伊狠狠地将拖把打在甲板上，一边拖地一边跟靠过来的寇马克诉苦。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为我不是。”</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳。”海尔森故意大声清了清嗓子，两人又迅速分开，埋头苦干。</p><p> </p><p>“海尔森？（对方瞪他一眼）大……大团长，”帕特里克凑过来，“我能问下发生什么事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>对方看他一眼，没有回答，直接转身和吉斯特交代：“接下来一个星期，甲板都是他们两个打扫，不许有任何人帮忙。”看到大副做出“OK”的手势，又转向刺客：“你也帮忙盯着他们。”随后便离开，下船的时候似乎扶了下腰。</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克看着两位受苦的兄弟，突然大笑起来，一边抹眼泪一边问他们：“你们干什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>一个半满的水桶朝他飞过来，紧接着一根满是污水的拖把。刺客扭腰躲过，压低身子往前一冲摸走谢伊腰间的钱袋，得意地放在手上掂量两下转身就溜。</p><p> </p><p>要不是大团长不让离开莫琳根我马上就能把这臭小子的头给拧下来，谢伊愤愤地接过船员递过来的拖把。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>拿着谢伊的钱吃饱喝足调戏完小姑娘，帕特里克躺在树枝上对着手里的小花发呆。他很少有过如此清闲的日子，以前在达文波特家园的大部分时间都会被训练霸占（尽管他经常迟到）。<br/>人一闲起来就会胡思乱想，他不禁又开始猜测两位长辈被罚的原因。这几天他们几乎天天在一块行动，两个人干了什么他都一清二楚，除了谢伊把船舵让给他的时候，只有他一个人在甲板上。海尔森当时在船长室，谢伊后来也进了船长室，寇马克来找他的时候是从船长室出来的，难不成……帕特里克的脸色突然变得怪异，好像猜到了什么。他竟然天真地以为寇马克一直在瞭望台上，原来这两个人不仅背着他偷偷爽，出来还把他打了一顿。刺客不禁对大团长的处罚拍手叫好，他们活该。</p><p> </p><p>拍完手继续打量无意间揪走的蓝色小花，它让帕特里克想起了海尔森，他披风的颜色。刺客一直觉得这种深蓝色很漂亮，比他衣服上的蓝色布料还要好看。他坐起身，想要回去找个瓶子把花朵养起来，却一脚踏空掉了下去，“啪叽”撞到了地面。</p><p> </p><p>嘶——帕特里克抱着后脑勺在地上打滚，睁眼一看海尔森正用关爱智障的眼神低头看他。</p><p> </p><p>这种注视持续了一秒，两秒。</p><p> </p><p>完了我表现得就跟个弱智一样，刺客迅速爬起来抓耳挠腮不知道该说什么。对方也没询问，只是面无表情地看着他。天杀的他到底做过什么样的坏事能在大团长路过的时候正好掉在人脚边？</p><p> </p><p>“那个……送，送你一朵小花？”他干错破罐子破摔把已经有些蔫的蓝花递过去。对方的嘴角抽搐了一下，但还是伸手接过了花朵，两人的指尖相触，帕特里克竟然觉得脸有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>有点可爱，海尔森看着手里的花朵，脑子里突然浮现出这个想法。帕特里克和谢伊的性格并非截然不同，但是他很难将两人联系在一起，谁能想到这个沉默寡言的下属以前是个很……活泼的人，谁又能想到谢伊加入教团时只有25岁。</p><p> </p><p>面前这个刺客，某种意义上来说还有些珍贵。</p><p> </p><p>“没事吧。”他问帕特里克，克制自己不要笑出来。</p><p> </p><p>“没事……”</p><p> </p><p>“那就行，这可不会被算作工伤。”海尔森捏着花的手冲他挥了挥，“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克闻言，心情突然开朗起来，这个大团长好像没有想象中的那么严肃。“我可以直接喊你海尔森吗？”他大胆地提出，“你知道的，我不是圣殿骑士。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么——”</p><p> </p><p>“再啰嗦一句试试。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从这天开始刺客每天都会给海尔森送上一枝花，有时是在他办公室的窗台上放一朵蒲公英，有时会从他身边突然跑过，在帽子上插上一朵雏菊，有时藏在窗外，看他从凌乱不堪的纸张中翻出一枝还带着露水的玫瑰。这种小孩子样的把戏总是会让海尔森发笑，然后把新收到的花插在水瓶中。</p><p> </p><p>尽管见面时他会很明确地和告诉帕特里克不要把心思花在不必要的事上，但刺客仍然乐此不疲，甚至还跑去问谢伊大团长最喜欢什么花。这些举动其实都被两位长辈看在眼里，也不约而同地对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p> </p><p>帕特里克不知道这段单向的恋情会不会有回应，也没意识到自己是在向有夫之夫献殷勤，他单纯地沉迷于送花这件事，以及对方看见他时淡淡的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>也许某一天他也会喜欢上我，刺客心想，倒挂在树枝上把上半身荡过去，将手里的花留在窗台上。花瓣接触木制窗框的那一刻他突然失去了支撑，掉了下去。</p><p> </p><p>树枝断了？他低头检查，突然瞪大了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>他的双腿若隐若现，几乎消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“给你个东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”谢伊伸手接过自己递去的布袋子，它轻得要命，“千万别告诉我这是空的。”打开来，几片羽毛静静地躺在布片上。</p><p> </p><p>“阿基里斯让我把这个给你，他说这是你以前收集的。”寇马克接住飘落下来的鹰羽，放回去，“我不知道我还有这种爱好。”</p><p> </p><p>“没想到它们还在。”</p><p> </p><p>“实际上他把你的其他东西全扔了。”他耸耸肩，单手拽着拖把在甲板上来回磨蹭，看着水渍晕开。如果自己没有阴差阳错来到这个世界，阿基里斯不知道还要等多久才能把这个袋子交还给原主。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”对方神情复杂地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“但他依然留着这些羽毛，就像你还留着刺客的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊不再说话，低着头，盯着捧在手中的鹰羽。洁白的绒毛随着微风抖动，隔着两层布料轻挠他的手心。曾经的理想，情谊，岁月，被他捧在手上，像是捧着一只雏鹰。</p><p> </p><p>“阿基里斯希望我回去。”他轻轻地说，举起手，在寇马克略带惊讶的眼神中把所有的羽毛扬到空中，任它们飘在风里，再被吹向其它地方。</p><p> </p><p>“但他明知道我不会。”他转头看向长辈，对方点点头，突然手里的拖把掉下，直直地砸在地上。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊吐了吐舌，弯腰帮忙捡起来：“你这是被吓到抓不住东西了吗？”他将拖把递过去，寇马克却低头看着自己的手，那里——</p><p> </p><p>那里几乎是透明的。</p><p> </p><p>“搞什么——”谢伊瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>寇马克没说话，往前迈了半步，却一下子跪倒，栽在谢伊怀里。他脸上居然带着笑，喃喃地念着：“没想到这么快……”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊试着把他扶起来，但长辈的双腿也开始虚化，根本站不住。“该死！”他低声骂道，“你再坚持一下，我带你去找sir。”</p><p> </p><p>“来不及的，”寇马克伸手阻止他，眼前的场景也变得模糊起来，地面一块一块分崩离析，有什么东西在后面拽着他。他又笑起来，更多是在自嘲，“没想到最后一面见的是我自己……”</p><p> </p><p>“少说话，”谢伊露出担心的神情，“你只是要回去了，对吧？至少先和sir打声招呼……”</p><p> </p><p>然后让他看着自己消失，这绝对不行。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，听着，谢伊！”寇马克掰过谢伊的脸强迫两人对视，那并不年轻的脸上满是担忧和不舍，明明他们才认识不到一个月。从任何方面看来，这个谢伊要比自己好命得多，寇马克自嘲地笑了笑，拍着对方的脸：“你很幸运，孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们都不信这一套。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”他苦笑着，又摸了摸谢伊的头，“照顾好他，愿洞察之父指引……”</p><p> </p><p>他没能说完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海尔森盯着手上的信件，却一个字读不进去，他莫名地感到心不在焉，好像有什么事发生了。</p><p> </p><p>起身走到窗边，那里除了一枝玫瑰，什么都没有。他特意探出身往楼下看了看，有时帕特里克（或者谢伊）会因为腿酸从树上掉下来，在地上躺好久起不来。</p><p> </p><p>但是什么都没有。</p><p> </p><p>拿起玫瑰，花瓣却突然松散开，一片片落下，覆在他的左手上，像是另一个人的手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>